Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Modern AU: Podrick has been adopted by Tyrion and Shae and is adapting to his new life. He soon finds himself befriending the Stark family, particularly Sansa. However when feelings that are more than friendship begin to form, things get complicated, especially with Sansa's ex noticing them. Meanwhile, Tyrion and Shae prepare to welcome a biological child into their family too.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person**

Chapter 1 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a crisp spring morning at Winterfell; home of the Stark family. The family was all in the kitchen at this time in the morning, having breakfast. Eddard Stark and his wife, Catelyn, were talking quietly together while they ate. Their five children, four of whom inherited Catelyn's auburn hair and blue eyes, were also eating, as well as talking. Their eldest nineteen year old Robb was engaged in conversation with a young man the same age, with brown hair and grey eyes, much like Eddard, it was his cousin, Jon. The second eldest child, seventeen year old Sansa was trying to engage her younger sister, fifteen year old Arya (the only family member to inherit Eddard's brown hair and grey eyes) in conversation. Arya however wasn't a morning person and was almost sullenly silent as she ate. The final two family members were fourteen year old Bran and ten year old Rickon. The youngest two also engaged in conversation. The family lived very comfortably in their ancestral family home; they were also well-known and well-liked by many of the people they met. This stemmed from Eddard being the mayor of the Northern state, which, along with the other states, formed the continent of Westeros. This led to the family being well-respected, yet many knew they were also practical. While coming from a rich family, the children had all been given relatively normal childhoods and mixed well with others. Indeed a few of them had friends who weren't involved in politics or rich and they got along well together.

As they were reaching the end of the breakfast, they heard the rattle of the letterbox. Being the nearest one to the dining room door, Robb stood up.

"I'll get it." He said before heading out into the hall.

Not too long afterwards he returned, holding one letter separate from the others.

He then explained. "Just the usual, junk mail, bills, that sort of thing. Oh and there's a letter for Jon here too."

He handed him the letter he was keeping separate.

"Thanks." Jon replied, looking confused at the letter.

There was a stamp on the letter showing a golden lion on a red background.

Jon noted this and thought to himself. _'A Lannister stamp; only one Lannister really cares I exist and would send me a letter.'_

Not certain he knew who the letter was from, with the breakfast dishes now all cleared away, he opened it.

"Well, what does it say?" Arya asked, suddenly speaking up.

Jon smirked, shaking his head. "Patience Arya, give me a chance to read it first. All I know is it's from Tyrion."

That got a pensive look from Eddard; he was never really fond of the Lannisters; the head of their family, Tywin, was mayor of the Westerlands state. Seeing the look on her husband's face, noting they were now alone, Catelyn turned to him.

"Ned, what's troubling you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "It's nothing really Cat. You know I don't really like the Lannisters…I can make an exception for Tyrion; I don't think _he_ likes his family very much."

Catelyn smiled lightly at that. "I know, still; Tyrion does seem to be a bit of an exception. The Lannisters don't really like us remember; but Tyrion does."

Ned nodded and relaxed; albeit curious about what Tyrion had to say.

Jon meanwhile was reading Tyrion's letter; by the time he was done, the whole family was curious. They had all gathered and when Jon saw them he smiled and began to explain.

"Tyrion's holding a party at his home, we're all invited. He…He's adopted a young man, named Podrick Payne."

That drew a few gasps from the rest of the family.

Cat however smiled. "That is very nice of him, giving the young man a chance to start over."

Jon nodded. "Yeah; apparently Tyrion took a liking to Pod while he was working for him. He ended up telling Tyrion his story, about his home life and that. Something which touched Tyrion and Shae."

Shae was Tyrion's wife; a young woman who was certainly not part of the social elite the Lannisters preferred to associate themselves with. It was partially due to this that Tyrion lived separate from the rest of the family. The others all exchanged smiles; impressed with Tyrion and Shae opening their hearts and giving the poor young man a chance to start over.

'_His last name, Payne…That would mean his only living relative now is his second cousin, Illyn.' _Catelyn noted to herself. _'No wonder Shae and Tyrion adopted the poor boy; nobody with a grain of sympathy and emotion in their hearts would leave a child, teenager, anyone, to be raised by that man. He hardly takes care of himself after all.'_

The others had all immediately begun murmuring about the party.

Finally Ned asked the question that was on everybody's minds.

"So, he's invited _all_ of us?"

Jon nodded. "Yeah; he wrote that he invited me, due to our friendship, and extends the invitation to the whole family."

Ned nodded; a troubled look on his face. Catelyn knew what was bothering him; while he wanted to go and congratulate Tyrion and Shae and meet with this young man, Podrick; he knew the Lannisters were likely to be there.

Cat however knew how to remove his doubts. "It would be rude not go, especially for such an occasion. It would be good for Podrick too, he might make some new friends."

That seemed to clear it up for Ned and he smiled.

"Very well, you're right Cat. Okay Jon, please reply to Tyrion, let him know we'll all be there."

Jon nodded as the others all voiced their agreement too. Even Arya who detested social gatherings like this; since it meant she'd have to wear a dress, seemed eager. Like her father, she also detested the Lannisters, but made an exception for Tyrion, and she had to admit, she was curious about this boy Podrick. She wasn't the only one of course; the whole family was buzzing with excitement at the upcoming party. Especially Sansa, who, being Arya's polar opposite, absolutely loved these sort of social gatherings. Her only fear however was that, more than likely, her ex-boyfriend would be there. But she was determined not to let that ruin things for her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you enjoyed it, well, the wait is over :)  
Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
Veridissima: Glad you liked it; thought it would look good; thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the day of the party and the Starks were all prepared. They had arrived at Tyrion's home and had just entered. Tyrion spotted them and approached; being no more than a dwarf in height he looked up at them. Still he smiled widely as he greeted them.

"Welcome, I'm glad you could all make it." He said warmly.

He shook hands with them as they exchanged greetings.

Jon then spoke up. "We wouldn't miss it; thank you for inviting us all."

Tyrion smiled, shaking his head. "It's not trouble; you're very welcome. Shae thought it would be nice for Podrick to meet up with people of his own age, outside the family."

Ned quirked an eyebrow at that. As they began walking through to where they could hear the party taking place, Tyrion explained.

"Pod is rather…shy. We're hoping to help him overcome that however."

Finally it made sense to them and they nodded. They soon entered the living room and noticed the other guests. As they had expected the Lannisters were there, however so too were the Baratheons. The Baratheons were another powerful political family, the oldest family member was Ned's good friend, Robert Baratheon. His youngest brother, Renly was mayor of the Stormlands state; while Robert himself lived in the Crownlands as the President of Westeros. The middle brother Stannis served as one of Robert's aides. The Lannisters were easily recognizable by their blonde hair and green eyes. Both of Tyrion's twin older siblings, Jaime and Cersei, were present, Cersei being Robert's wife and Jaime being part of Robert's Secret Service detail.

Also present was Tyrion's father, the family head, Tywin; a rather morose and serious-faced man. It was well known that their relationship was contentious at best. Also present was Tywin's brother Kevan; as well as Robert and Cersei's three children. The eldest, eighteen year old Joffrey; Sansa's ex-boyfriend, the one she had been concerned about. Then was his younger sister, fifteen year old Myrcella and finally, fourteen year old Tommen. The final two people were a young woman with dark hair and eyes and a teenage male, around Sansa's age, with short black hair, black eyes and seemed to be almost constant chewing his bottom lip. They recognized the woman immediately as Shae; Tyrion's wife. They assumed then the boy must be Podrick. Robb, Jon and the other Stark siblings went to join the crowd. Ned and Cat hung back with Tyrion for a moment.

"You mentioned wanting Pod to mix with people his own age." Cat said quietly. "How is he getting on with that?"

Tyrion shrugged. "It all depends on the other person. Overall however, I think he's accepted by the family. I know Myrcella and Tommen already invite him around to their house to play video games."

Ned glanced over carefully before asking. "What about your father, we all know he…"

"Yes; well, surprisingly he actually thinks it's not a bad idea." Tyrion revealed with a grin. "You know what he's like; he accepts it, after all, it gives a good image for the family. I think that he's finally given up on trying to control my life."

The others nodded carefully before they all headed to join the others.

Pod shifted in his seat; his nerves mounting. He had his doubts about this party; worried about meeting all these people. Yet he had to admit, things had been going well so far. He glanced around carefully at his new family members, most of whom he had met before. Robert was pretty much the same as ever, as was Cersei. Despite her normally 'problematic' relationship with her younger brother, she seemed to bear Pod himself no animosity. She wasn't exactly friendly, but she seemed to have nothing against him either. His new cousins were also much the same, Myrcella and Tommen being friendly; trying to make him feel welcome in the family. Yet this was counterbalanced by Joffrey, constantly glaring at him and clearly sending out his message, stating his belief that Pod didn't belong here with them. He had received the shock of his life when he met Tyrion's father and uncle; that had been the most nerve racking part of the day. Yet just as he felt things were calming down, more people arrived. He recalled Tyrion talking about them, these were the Starks, family friends. He observed them as they came in, they looked alright, looked nice enough. Listening in he was able to pick up the family consisted of the parents, five children and one nephew/cousin. Greetings were exchanged as he got to meet them, learning their names and such.

'_How am I supposed to keep all this straight, this feels like…' _He thought rapidly before Shae gently squeezed his shoulder, comfortingly.

He smiled thankfully to her and soon everyone was seated and enjoying themselves. Pod did his best to mix in, talk with people. But, as was typical when his nervousness got out of hand, he began to stammer and trip over his words. He began to lapse into silence after that; not wanting to embarrass himself. He still listened in however, replying when spoken too, but he stopped trying to start conversation for now.

It was later on he found himself sitting next to the second eldest of the Stark children. The auburn haired girl; Pod felt his mouth go dry.

'_She's so beautiful; oh man, why does she make me the most nervous.' _He wondered fretfully. _'You'd think her sister, with that wildness, or her older brother or cousin would do that, but no.'_

It was hard to explain. True Robb, Jon and Arya made him nervous; but this felt different to him. A different kind of nervousness; he thought he would be fine, he got along well with the two youngest Starks, Bran and Rickon. Yet strangely enough, despite knowing her to be rather nice from what he had seen so far, he felt himself just short of trembling with Sansa Stark sitting so near.

"Hi, well, I did introduce myself but…I'm Sansa, nice to meet you." She said with a kind smile.

Pod did his best to return the smile, replying in kind. "Podrick…you probably already knew that."

Sansa laughed gently, still smiling. Pod was mesmerized by her laugh.

She straightened up and then asked. "So, Podrick; how are you adjusting to your new life?"

Pod bit his lip, looking over at where Tyrion and Shae were sitting, talking to Jaime.

"It…It's a bit awkward, but it feels nice too." He said, a smile forming. "Tyrion…I mean, dad is really nice to me and his wife tries her hardest to be a good mother for me."

Sansa couldn't help but smile at that. She knew it must be awkward for Pod, having addressed these people by name for so long, to adjust to them now being his parents and addressing them as such.

She nodded; recalling her friendship with Shae. She decided to inform him of that and to try and help ease him even further.

"Shae is a friend of mine; so I know what you mean. She can be a little too frank at times, but she has a good heart." She explained.

Pod nodded smiling, his nervousness beginning to fade. However all was not well, as they were being watched. Joffrey scowled as he glared at them.

'_Ugh, poor Sansa, having to mix with that false Lannister.' _He thought bitterly. _'Being reduced to befriend that loser; she must have been forced into it, maybe by her parents. We all know she'd rather be with much better company, like me for instance. He can try all he wants, but this little game won't work, uncle. That Podrick loser will never be one of us.'_

Yet, not knowing Joffrey's thoughts, the party continued as normal; with everybody else enjoying themselves.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like him :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.****Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you liked him :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was a good few hours later; the party was beginning to wind down. Pod was exhausted; yet he didn't feel as nervous as he had at the start. He was starting to feel at ease amongst the people present. Apart from Sansa he found himself becoming good friends with Bran, as well as Tommen and Myrcella. His conversation with Arya was amiable although he still felt slightly intimidated by her. Rickon Stark, he soon realized, was a typical hyper kid; unable to sit still long enough for a conversation to develop. As for the others, the adults; he did his best to socialize with them, despite how intimidating he found them. It wasn't much later that people had to leave and before long it was just him, his new parents and the Starks. He had to admit, it felt strange; yet he found it easier to socialize with the Starks than the other members of his new family. He guessed it had to do with them seeming much more open and friendly. He also didn't feel the need to try as hard to make a perfect impression as he did with the Baratheons and Lannisters. In the end however it was time for them to go as well.

"Well, thank you for inviting us Tyrion." Ned said with a smile. "We had a wonderful time."

Tyrion grinned and nodded. "I'm glad to hear it; it was no trouble at all. Thank you for coming."

Pod said goodbye to them all too and stood with Tyrion as they watched the Starks leave.

Finally they closed the door and headed back through to the living room. Shae looked up and smiled widely.

"Well, that was a nice party.

Tyrion nodded in agreement. "Indeed it was. Pod…I'm proud of you, son."

Pod felt the heat rise to his face, he still wasn't used to being addressed as such. "R-really?"

"Yes." Tyrion replied honestly. "You overcame your shyness and you were very polite and nice to everyone."

Pod smiled lightly at that; feeling his face heat up even more.

Tyrion then continued. "Even your grandfather was impressed, believe me, he isn't a man easily impressed."

"Tyrion is right; you should be proud of yourself. For that if nothing else." Shae added kindly.

Pod nodded; suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that he had somehow impressed Tywin Lannister. Finally however; realizing just how tired he felt, he politely excused himself and headed upstairs. He entered the bedroom, he was still adjusting to the fact it was now his, and got changed into his pyjamas. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked out of the window.

'_This is it, this is the beginning of my new life.' _He thought to himself. _'I'll always be grateful to them, I just hope I don't let them down.'_

He shuddered as he remembered what his alternative to being adopted by Tyrion and Shae was. He had only ever met Illyn Payne once before; the man had terrified him. As he lay down to sleep; he swore he would do everything he could to ensure Tyrion and Shae never regretted their decision to adopt him.

* * *

As the Starks returned home they all chatted about the party. They had all enjoyed a good time and had got to know Podrick rather well, forming their thoughts on him as they did so.

"Well, that Pod guy seems nice enough." Robb remarked with a grin.

Jon nodded and added. "Tyrion's always had a soft spot for people like Pod; it's his big heart."

Cat sighed. "If what we've heard is true, Pod is very lucky and very deserving of Tyrion's kindness."

The others nodded in agreement. Soon they were inside and in the living room, still talking about the party.

"So, what did you all think of him?" Ned asked casually.

Robb and Jon had already given their opinions, the others still had to reply however.

"Well, I must agree with Robb, he was very nice." Sansa replied. "I'm sure he's very grateful to Tyrion and Shae for what they've done for him."

Arya nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's true…He's a little quiet, but I guess that's natural. I mean, we were told he was shy and, well, this might've been a bit much for him.

"Maybe you scared him Arya." Bran teased, laughing at Arya's mock glare before adding. "I thought he was pretty nice too. He seems to forget his shyness once you get him talking though."

Rickon nodded; clearly agreeing with his siblings. Cat smiled and then added.

"Well, he's still going to need time to adjust; so if you see him…Be nice; help him feel at ease, okay."

They all nodded and soon began heading to different parts of the house.

Arya headed to her room and flopped down on her bed. She checked her watch, it wasn't too late. So she picked up her phone and dialled her best friend. The phone rang a few times then he answered.

"Hey Arry." He said, using the nickname he had developed for her.

Arya grinned. "Hi Gendry, what's up?"

Gendry replied and they began talking back and forth, about any random subject that came to mind. Gendry was one of Arya's three closest friends; her parents were slightly wary of him, as he was five years older than her, as well as being much taller and physically stronger. But Arya knew Gendry was a decent person and they got along brilliant, having a similar sense of humour; in truth Gendry, despite being the only one of her friends too old to be at school with her, was the friend she was closest with. There was an unspoken level of trust between them; something that went a little beyond the whole being friendly enough to insult each other without getting offended. As such Arya, normally a very private person, even with her parents, was able to talk to Gendry about any problems she had. Yet this wasn't one of those times; in fact, she actually didn't have any problems to worry about at this time. She told Gendry of their visit to Tyrion's, told him about Podrick. In fact they stayed up late talking, only hanging up when they were both too tired to stay awake.

While Arya spoke with Gendry, Sansa had got herself ready for bed and lay down. She thought about the party; how it hadn't gone as bad as she feared with Joffrey there. She also thought about Pod and what he faced now.

'_He's got a whole new life ahead of him. I wonder…would he be at our school, it'd be nice to see him again.' _She thought quietly to herself. _'Maybe I could help him out; that would be nice.'_

With those thoughts still lingering in her head, Sansa drifted off to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: LOL :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked Pod and the Arya and Gendry moment.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sansa smiled lightly as she got dressed. She was getting ready for school and was therefore pulling on her uniform. The girls uniform consisted of a black pleated skirt which ended two inches above knee; a white blouse; a black and grey thin striped tie; a black V-necked sweater; It allowed for black socks, either knee or ankle length, or tights that were see-through or skin-coloured and black flats. In Sansa's case she wore see-through tights. She checked to make sure her uniform was neat and quickly brushed her hair to ensure it was smooth and, satisfied, she headed downstairs. Her family were all assembled and having breakfast, she joined them. Her parents were all ready to go to work, Robb and Jon to college. Rickon was not yet old enough to go to the same school as her, Arya and Bran, but he would be going to his own school. Arya and Bran were in their school uniform; Arya's the same as Sansa's yet she wore socks, due to her dislike of tights; her socks were ankle length. Bran wore the boy's uniform which consisted of a pair of smart black trousers; a white shirt; a black and grey thin striped tie; a black V-necked sweater; black socks and polished black shoes. Sansa supressed a smile; as usual, Bran was neatly dressed while Arya looked scruffy; her hair unbrushed, her blouse coming untucked from her skirt. Sansa also knew that Arya typically wore shorts under her skirt too.

For a long time Arya's scruffiness, amongst other things, had been a source of contention between her and her mother and sister. But now, now they simply accepted it; it was part of who she was.

"Good morning Sansa." Cat greeted her eldest daughter warmly. "Are you ready for school?"

Sansa nodded. "Yes Mother."

She at breakfast with her family and before long they were all heading to their respective destinations. As they left the car Catelyn spoke to them.

"Have fun, behave and Arya…" She paused as Arya turned to her. "Try to stay out of trouble today."

Arya rolled her eyes. "Yes mum."

With that they left the car and headed into school. Arya immediately spotting her other two friends, Lommy and Hot Pie and hurrying over to them. Bran was also joined by his best friend, Jojen Reed. Meanwhile Sansa went to join two of her friends, whom she spotted right away. One was Myrcella; immediately recognizable with her long curly blonde hair and green eyes. The other was a girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes; she was Sansa's closest friend, Jeyne Poole. Both wore the girl's uniform; Myrcella with skin coloured tights and Jeyne with knee length socks.

"Hey." She greeted them as she arrived.

They both turned to her, smiling. "Hi Sansa." Jeyne returned the greeting.

The girl spent some time talking before they were joined by another friend, Myrcella's cousin, Shireen Baratheon, daughter of Robert's younger brother Stannis. Shireen was a nice girl; with black hair and blue eyes. Yet her appearance was sadly marred by the burn scars covering the left side of her face as well as inheriting her father's square jaw and her mother's prominent ears. Like the girls she was dressed in their typical uniform, like Jeyne she wore knee length socks.

After spending some time talking with the girls; Sansa began walking to her first class. As she walked she spotting a young man just ahead of her; one she recognized right away.

She smiled widely and called out to him. "Hi Podrick."

The boy flinched and turned to face her. She saw it was indeed Podrick; his eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Oh, hello Sansa." He replied; smiling lightly.

She returned the smile. "I thought it was you. So, you've transferred here then?"

He nodded. "Y-yes; this is my first day."

"Relax, it'll be okay." She reassured him, noting his usual nervousness was reappearing. "What do you have first?"

Pod cleared his throat and consulted his timetable. "I have English first."

Sansa smiled. "So do I…Oh, I have the same second class as you too. If you like I could show you to these classes, then during the break I can show you around the school."

"You; you'd do that?" He gasped.

Sansa nodded. "Of course; I'd be happy to. Think of me as a friend."

Pod smiled. "I'd like that; thank you."

Sansa nodded and they began to walk towards their first class together. Their interaction did not go unnoticed; Joffrey had witnessed them and he glared, clearly unhappy.

'_Who does that loser think he is?'_ He thought angrily. _'I'll have to teach him the rules it seems.'_

With that he stalked off to his first class; still seething with anger.

* * *

Podrick smiled; he was still slightly nervous, but was gradually becoming used to the school. This new environment with so many people had been overwhelming to him at first. But then he met Sansa just before his first class and, thanks to her help; he felt a little more at ease.

'_It was good of her to help me. She's such a nice person.'_ He thought happily to himself.

He was making his way to the cafeteria for lunch. He was lost in thought when suddenly he felt a hand grab his arm and then a familiar voice.

"Podrick, a word." It snarled.

He turned sharply, seeing Joffrey standing there, glaring at him.

"Sure, cousin." He replied; his voice wavering slightly.

Joffrey flared up. "Don't call me that; I am not your cousin and never will be."

Pod bit his lip, bowing his head. "Sorry Joffrey."

"Better." He replied; before suddenly getting in his face. "Now listen, you stay away from Sansa. She's mine and mine alone, understand. She can think you're after her, but that isn't the case. She's all mine."

Pod stepped back; startled by this. Joffrey nodded, clearly believing Pod had got the message. He then stalked away; leaving Pod shaken and rather shocked by this sudden outburst. He continued to head to the cafeteria; deeply disturbed by what had just happened; it certainly didn't seem right.

* * *

He was still thinking about it at the end of the school day and was troubled about the whole thing.

'_This doesn't seem right; Sansa doesn't seem like the kind of girl who'd put up with that.'_ He pondered. _'I don't know; I have to know more about this.'_

He sighed and finally reached a decision. He returned home and found Tyrion in the living room. Tyrion smiled as Pod entered.

"Ah Pod, there you are, how was school?" He asked.

Pod nodded. "It was alright, pretty good actually. Um…Tyr…Dad?"

"Yes?"

Pod explained about his confrontation with Joffrey. "He told me that Sansa is his and his alone."

Tyrion shook his head. "Oh by the Gods; this nonsense again."

Pod was startled by this reaction; Tyrion sighed and then explained.

"They used to date, but he was horrible to her, abusive. So she broke it off with him. But he thinks she still loves him and is deluded. He can't let go of her and thinks she can't possibly be better off without him."

Pod nodded slowly; now things made sense.

"So don't pay any attention to him. Sansa doesn't _belong_ to anyone." Tyrion replied with a suggestive grin.

Pod noticed and blushed. "Ugh, I didn't mean…"

He groaned and left, heading up to his room.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked him, yeah, Joff is. Glad you liked Sansa's group of friends.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Things were noticeably tense; Pod had realized that right away. Shae was away out somewhere and Tyrion had been ill-at-ease all day. Concerned Pod decided he needed to know what was going on; so he headed down to the living room. There he found Tyrion; seated on the couch; he had a book in his hands but was clearly not reading it. Pod approached him.

"Um; D-dad." He began.

Tyrion started before turning towards him. "Oh Pod; I…is something wrong?"

Pod bit his lip before explaining. "You seem quite nervous; I was, worried."

"Ah, I see." Tyrion replied at once. "There's nothing to worry about Pod; I'm just, waiting for Shae to come back; she…she might have important news for me."

Pod tilted his head, confused. "Where is…Mum?"

Tyrion explained; looking calmer as he did so. "She's away to the hospital; don't worry now, it's nothing serious."

Pod nodded slowly; he was even more confused now; but he couldn't do anything now but wait. He sat down in the living room; waiting for Shae to return along with Tyrion.

'_What could be happening?'_ He wondered. _'Dad said it wasn't serious but…But why would she be at the hospital.'_

It wasn't much later however that they heard the door open and Shae came through to the living room.

They both turned to face her; Shae noticed them and smiled as she walked over and sat down next to Tyrion. Tyrion's expression became quite anxious as he asked.  
"So, what did the doctor say?"  
Shae smiled widely and then revealed. "Tyrion…I'm pregnant."

Tyrion gasped; his eyes going wide. "You are, seriously?"

"Yes; seriously."

They both kissed; overjoyed. Pod bit his lip; he was surprised and overwhelmed by this news. Yet that wasn't all; there was something else; however Pod wasn't too happy about that.

'_I should be happy for them; they've been trying for a long time as I recall.'_ He thought to himself. _'But; I feel; I feel…jealous. They're going to have a child, one of their own, their own blood. Not like me.'_

As if noticing his preoccupation and the reasons behind it; Shae smiled at him.

"What about you Pod; how do you feel about this?"

Pod started and bit his lip. "I…I'm happy for you, really, congratulations."

He could see in her eyes that she seemed to have noticed his jealousy. He tried hard to hide it, to swallow it down; he didn't want to ruin this for them.

But then Shae spoke again. "Thank you; but I want to know how _you_ feel. Excited at becoming a big brother?"

With those words Pod froze; any feelings of jealousy evaporating.

He saw Tyrion and Shae's smiles; the way they looked at him expectantly. Suddenly he realized the truth and felt ashamed for ever doubting them. Just because they were going to have a child of their own, didn't mean they were going to think or treat him any differently. In fact, Shae had asked him about his thoughts on becoming a big brother; they wanted to include him in the child's life. He smiled widely; suddenly overwhelmed with happiness.

"I; I'm looking forward to it, I can't wait." He replied joyfully.

They all smiled; later Tyrion and Shae were heading out; Pod decided to head up to Winterfell. Through his friendship with Sansa, he had come to know the other Starks even better and befriended them. Although he had to admit, sometimes he still felt intimidated by Arya and her wildness. When he arrived at Winterfell he knocked on the door and waited, soon it was answered by Bran.

"Hi Bran." He greeted the younger boy.

Bran smiled. "Hey Pod; c'mon in."

He stepped inside; closing the door. He greeted the other Starks as he saw them and soon he sat in the living room with Sansa and Bran. They sat talking about whatever subject came to mind. Pod however was thinking, mostly about the baby.

He had some questions after all, and since Robb was away out, he figured Sansa was his next best bet for answers. Before long Bran left the living room; Podrick decided now was his best chance.

"Sansa, I…I need your advice about something." He said quickly.

She turned to him, noticing the expression on his face. "What about?"

Pod bit his lip, thinking how to explain; in the end he simply said things as they were. "Being a sibling. Sh…Mum is pregnant."

"By the Gods, that's wonderful." Sansa replied, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, well, that's why I need help." Pod replied. "I want to be a good brother to this baby."

Sansa smiled. "That's really sweet. Listen; there aren't any real rules for something like that. In my opinion a good sibling listens to their younger sibling, they protect them, try hard to be there for when they need someone. Tell me something, do you love this baby?"

Pod smiled. "Yeah; as silly as it sounds. The baby might not be born yet, but I love the baby already."

Sansa nodded reassuringly. "Then, if you ask me, you're all set for being a good brother."

"Thanks." He replied; smiling.

He pondered for a moment before making up his mind; he knew what he was going to do when he got home.

Sometime later; Tyrion and Shae returned home; the moment they stepped in they noticed something different.

"Tyrion…" Shae gasped.

Tyrion looked around amazed. "The house is…sparkling…"

Shae nodded and then noticed something else. "What's that sweet smell coming from the kitchen?"

It was then Pod emerged from the kitchen, smiling at them. "Hi, welcome back."

They stared at him; noticing he seemed breathless but happy.

"Pod, did you do all this?"

He nodded. "Yes, I just thought I could make things easier for Mum. I…I heard that pregnant ladies shouldn't do too much, because it can hurt the baby."

Shae smiled and kissed his forehead. "Awww, you're sweet. Thank you, but don't worry too much. I may be pregnant, but I can still do things, I just need to be careful."

Pod smiled.

"Okay, but, if you need anything…"

Shae nodded. "Don't worry, I'll ask."

The family were all happy; looking forward to their upcoming new family member and their joy.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he was :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
****Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah it was :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

There was a buzz of excitement in Tyrion Lannister's house. He and his wife Shae were discussing plans and such for the upcoming birth of their child. Their adopted son, Podrick Payne, was also very involved with the proceedings.

"Well, I think we should start working on the nursery pretty soon." Tyrion said finally as they reached the end of their discussion.

Pod smiled widely. "I can help if you want."

Both Tyrion and Shae smiled at each other. They weren't surprised by Pod's offer; he was always eager to help, eager to please. They were both quite happy at his eagerness to be a good older brother for the baby too.

"That's very nice of you Pod. Do you have any ideas?" Tyrion said finally.

Pod nodded and admitted. "A few."

He began detailing his ideas, telling them some of his own plans.

As he did this, he thought to himself. _'This is amazing, I'm happier than I've ever been. This is what it's like; having a family that cares for you. Not only that, it's going to grow too. I want to do everything I can, to make this baby feel welcome when it arrives.'_

Tyrion and Shae listened to his ideas with great interest; then, while Shae worked on other things around the house, Tyrion and Pod decided to head for the local hardware store to pick up what they needed.

When they arrived Tyrion smiled.

"Well, let's go. I must say, I'm quite proud of you, my boy."

Pod blushed at that. "Thanks dad."

Tyrion smiled wider; noting that Pod seemed to have adjusted to addressing them as his parents now. He no longer had to stop and correct himself; in fact, his addressing of them seemed subconscious now, seemed to come naturally. Together they entered the department store and began searching for what they'd need. While they were looking they ran into someone familiar.

"Podrick; I'm surprised to see you here."

They turned and saw it was Myrcella; with her was a stunningly beautiful young woman with wavy brown hair and brown eyes; Pod knew who she was, Margaery Tyrell; another of Sansa's friends.

He smiled. "Hi, I could say the same."

Margaery laughed and replied. "Myrcella's actually here helping me. I'm helping Renly and Loras decorate their new apartment."

Pod nodded.

"I see." He replied. "We're looking for redecorating materials too."

"For the baby?" Myrcella asked.

Pod nodded again and both girls smiled; directed them to the best place to find what they needed and left to make their purchases.

Tyrion grinned. "Well Pod; I must say I didn't know you knew Margaery?"

Pod shook his head. "I only know her, through Sansa…I know a lot of people, or have at least heard of them, through the Starks."

"You've become very good friends with the Starks.

"Yeah, they're nice people." Pod replied earnestly.

Tyrion nodded in agreement. "That they are.

They headed over to begin their shopping.

The returned home some time later with everything they needed. Almost immediately they got to work too; Shae couldn't help but smile as she watched them from the doorway. Tyrion did his best to help where his height would allow, while Pod energetically carried out his part in the work. Later while they had stopped for lunch Shae turned to Pod, smiling widely.

"Podrick, I really want to thank you, for all you're doing for us." She said honestly.

Pod smiled and nodded. "It's only natural; you both took me in, gave me a chance for a new start. I don't want to be ungrateful."

Shae shook her head. "Ungrateful? You don't have any debts to us Pod. Adopted or not, you are our son, as much as the child growing within me is."

Pod smiled happily at that, a feeling of warmth spreading through him.

"Thank you." He said finally; it seemed so inadequate to describe his feelings, but it was the best he could manage.

After lunch they began to resume their work. While they were working Pod smiled.

'_I do everything I can to make them proud; I try my hardest to pay them back for their kindness.' _He thought with wonder. _'Yet, they don't feel I owe them anything; they truly care for me. This is, this is wonderful; this is my family now.'_

Overjoyed by that Pod continued his work; for the first time in his life, feeling that he truly belonged.

While the work was continuing there was a knock at the door. Shae went to answer it; when she came back Pod was surprised at who was with her.

"Sansa?"

She smiled. "Hi Pod; I hope you don't mind, but I brought some people around to help out."

It was then he noticed her hair was tied back and she was wearing rather old worn clothing. He then also noticed those with her, Robb and Jon; Bran, Arya, even her friend Jeyne Poole was there, all dressed similarly. Jeyne had her hair tied back, like Sansa while Arya's hair was rather short and so, didn't need to be.

"I…Thanks, that'd be great." He replied with a grin.

So, together they got to work fixing up the nursery. Pod guessed Margaery or Myrcella had told Sansa about what they had been doing. She had got the others to come and help. With the help from their guests, the work in the nursery was finished quickly, all that remained was to paint the walls.

Sansa smiled and she and the others prepared to leave. "I'm glad we were able to help, if you guys want help with anything else, don't hesitate to call us."

They all nodded, smiling.

"Thanks Sansa, we really appreciate this." Pod replied; to the agreement of his parents.

Soon after their guests left Pod went to take a shower. As he did so, Tyrion thought of how his friends had come to help him and smiled. His initial worries for Pod were now fading, he was certain that now, Pod would be just fine.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked it :)  
****Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both chapters.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Tyrion smiled as he considered how rapidly things had changed, and for the better too. Not only was his wife pregnant, their adopted son had adjusted really well to his new life. Not to mention having made quite a few friends too. They were both sitting in the living room, Shae had gone to lie down. Still smiling, Tyrion decided to talk to Pod.

"You know, I'm quite surprised; not to mention very happy, that you've made so many friends in such a short space of time." He remarked.

Pod smiled lightly; looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm surprised too; I don't really do anything, people just seem to be, nice to me."

Tyrion shook his head and explained. "They are nice because you are nice, Pod. Believe me. Take Lancel for example. If he did not like you, he wouldn't even talk to you, except when his parents are around, to make a good impression. But he does. And he cannot lie. He's a very, very bad liar, this is why he doesn't lie."

"I suppose so." Pod replied; suddenly looking very thoughtful.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tyrion asked, noting Pod's expression. "Maybe we can organize something, something to help you get to know everyone even better, maybe even meet some more new people."

Pod bit his lip. "I did have an idea but, what with the baby coming, I'm worried about the cost…"

Tyrion couldn't help but laugh at that. "Pod, we're Lannisters, we're drowning, in money. What was your idea?"

"It's not really been used and summer's nearly over, so I thought maybe…a pool party?" He answered, gesturing to the pool in the backyard.

Tyrion smiled widely. "That's an excellent idea; and a great way for to enjoy the girls in bikinis."

"Dad!" Pod gasped; his face going bright red.

Tyrion merely laughed again.

A couple of days later and the plans for the pool party were underway. While Tyrion and Shae made other preparations, Podrick was in charge of the invitations to the guests. He had told Sansa of his idea, she had approved of it greatly and was currently over, helping him with said invitations.

"Thanks for this Sansa." He said, as he finished with another batch.

Sansa smiled. "It's no trouble, really."

They had of course invited Sansa and her siblings; as the party was mostly for Pod's benefit, the adults had decided to leave the guests under Tyrion and Shae's watchful eye. He had also finished the invitations for a few others; some of which he knew might not be able to make it. But he did the polite thing and invited them anyway. One such invitation was for Lancel and his brothers; Pod pondered for a minute.

"I've invited Lancel, his brothers…But not his sister." Pod remarked. "Janei won't be sad about that?"

Sansa shook her head. "She's a smart little girl; pools and toddlers aren't best friends. Besides, since it'll be mostly teenagers, she'll be bored in no time. But you can always save her a piece of candy or cake, Lancel will be all too happy to bring it to her. It would certainly make her happy, knowing her new cousin thought of her."

Pod smiled, grateful at that

He considered some of the other as yet unmade invitations.

"I um, I thought about inviting Joffrey, but I doubt he'll show up."

Sansa bit her lip, knowing her ex too well. "All the same, do it, that way it will be his decision. He can't complain that you invited Myrcella and Tommen and forgot him. You should really extend the invitation to all your cousins."

Pod nodded at that. "Yeah, I…I even invited Shireen; might be good for her too. I've not really seen her go out anywhere except for school."

Sansa nodded sadly in agreement.

"That's all your siblings' invitations taken care of too. I also invited Robb's girlfriend and your younger sibling's friends. So that's Meera and Jojen…Arya's friends as well…?"

He looked to her for help and she smiled.

"You already know Gendry, there are two others I know will gladly come, Hot Pie and Lommy."

Pod smiled and worked on their invitations. He considered the last two invitations.

"Hmmmm, maybe…Maybe I could invite Jeyne; to thank her. She helped me catch up on what I missed in the lessons we had together. Margaery did the same, maybe I could invite her too."

Sansa smiled; impressed by his thoughtfulness. "That sounds like a great idea."

Pod smiled and thanked her again and they prepared to send out the invitations right away.

* * *

Shireen shifted awkwardly; playing with one of the pleats in her skirt. She had received her invitation to attend Podrick's pool party; despite obvious overbearing disapproval from her mother and quiet suspicion from her father, she was permitted to go. The moment Myrcella found out she had come and taken Shireen out into town, they were now walking through the shopping mall. Shireen was out of her element, there were too many people here, she didn't know where to look. She tried to fix her hair to hide as much of her burns as possible; Myrcella however was positively bubbling with energy.

"I'm so happy Pod invited you." She was saying with a wide smile. "I know you've not had a chance to see him much, but trust me, he's very nice."

Shireen nodded. "Kind too…So Cella, why exactly are we here?"

Myrcella laughed as they entered one of the stores. "Well it's simple, I need a new swimsuit."

As she spoke she gestured around the store towards the available swimsuits for purchase.

"That reminds me, do you need one?" Myrcella asked as she began looking through the racks.

Shireen blushed and admitted. "Y-yeah, kinda, the one I have too small now."

Myrcella smiled. "Well let's get you a new one, c'mon, over here."

Shireen however froze when she saw where Myrcella was headed.

"I can't wear any of those Myrcella…Those are, bikinis."

Myrcella turned to look at her. "Why not, c'mon, I'll be wearing one."

Shireen shook her head and groaned.

She looked around worriedly before explaining.

"I'd look horrible Cella; I mean, I'm so white. My legs are fat, bad enough in a one-piece, but in a bikini, my stomach's a little chubby too and…"

Myrcella shook her head. "Oh Shireen, it's not, trust me, and your legs aren't fat at all. Besides, being so pale makes you unique, it _does_ make you beautiful. Yes I'm tan, but quite a lot girls are, or try to be."

Shireen still looked dubious so Myrcella continued.

"Besides, you'll be with friends and family, no one will mock you. Trust me, you'll be beautiful."

Shireen shook her head. "No I won't and Joffrey will mock me."

Myrcella made a face at the mention of her brother. "Who cares what Joffrey thinks, I don't think he's even coming anyway."

"I'm too young to wear something like that." Shireen pleaded, rapidly running out of excuses.

"Too young, you're fifteen, I was fifteen when I started wearing bikinis. Listen, I know you're all about modesty, but a bikini can be modest, it's all about the style and such." Myrcella replied calmly. "Look, we'll get a one-piece too, I'll take it in my bag, just in case. If you feel uneasy, you can change."

"Really?"

Myrcella nodded and so, giving in, Shireen agreed and the girls began searching for their swimsuits.

* * *

Myrcella and Shireen weren't the only ones discussing swimsuits. Rickon had cornered Bran and was pestering him about it; mostly out of curiosity.

"So, what sort of swimsuit will you be wearing?" Rickon asked.

Bran sighed and shook his head. "Just my usual; why?"

Rickon made a face. "Bran really, no offense but aren't they kind of…child-like. Why not a Speedo like I wear?"

Bran shook his head.

"A little too revealing for me Rickon, yours are suitable as they're designed for people your age but…I'm not made for…that."

Rickon shook his head. "Come on! Don't tell me you don't want to impress the Reed girl?"

"Why would I want that?" Bran replied a little too quickly; his face heating up.

It was true, Bran had a crush on Meera Reed; he just never expected his younger brother to notice. For someone who acted like a hyper kid on an almost permanent sugar high, Rickon could be remarkably observant at the worst of times."

"Because you have a crush on her." Rickon replied with a grin, proving Bran's point.

Bran shook his head, hastily to deny it. "No I don't."

Rickon merely laughed. "Oh yes you do, it's written all over your face."

"Ugh fine. I better go buy one then." Bran snarled, giving in.

He knew Rickon would keep going on about it until he did. Also, the more the thought about it, the more he wondered; would he be able to impress Meera that way. Shaking his head he headed out; even if it didn't work the way Rickon thought, he was still looking forward to the pool party.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, well, here it is, glad you liked the girls :)  
Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Pod smiled as he adjusted the waistband of his red swimming trunks. The pool party had already started and was already going well. He had spoken to quite a few people, include those whom he had heard of, but not actually talked too. He looked around at the assembled guests; they were all hanging out in little groups, chatting together. Some by the pool, some by the garden chairs around the garden, a few coming back from the drinks table. He first spotted Arya, clad in a two piece swimsuit consisting of a red bikini top and black skort. She was talking with her three friends, Gendry, Hot Pie and Lommy. They too were clad in swimsuits; Gendry in dark blue swimming trunks, Hot Pie in brown ones with cake designs on the legs. Lommy on the other hand wore a white Speedo; one that appeared to be rather snug and tight-fitting, even looking a size too small. Pod continued his observations as he walked over to the pool. Bran was with Rickon and his friends, Meera and Jojen Reed. Both Bran and Rickon were clad in Speedos; Bran's blue and Rickon's red, although theirs weren't tight fitting like Lommy's. Jojen meanwhile wore black swimming trunks with a white waistband and Meera a white two piece with black polka dots and ruffled bottoms. He spotted Robb and Talisa too; Robb in simple black swimming trunks and Talisa in a light blue one piece with a dolphin image on it. They sat by the pool talking quietly.

Pod smiled as he joined Tommen and Myrcella who were also seated at the edge of the pool. Tommen was wearing simple green swimming trunks while Myrcella was clad in a purple string bikini. The two were talking; turning to smile at Podrick as he joined them.

"Hey Pod, this is great, thanks for inviting us." Myrcella said as Pod sat down next to them.

Pod smiled back. "No trouble; glad you're enjoying it. I take it Joffrey turned down the invitation?"

He said it casually and they noticed that, they both nodded.

Tommen then added. "Yeah; he swore he'd have nothing to do with it, but, it's Joffrey. No real loss."

Pod nodded slowly; it seemed Joffrey was the only member of his new family who refused to accept him. Even Shireen's mother had accepted him, albeit grudgingly. Still; he was determined not to let it get him down. He glanced around and spotted the last group of guests. He smiled when he spotted Sansa amongst them. She was clad in a cream coloured two piece swimsuit with pink shell patterns on each breast cup, the top was also long enough to cover her stomach. With her was her friend Jeyne Poole, clad in a dark green one-piece with a slight V neck and the straps tied behind the neck. Also present was Margaery Tyrell in a turquoise string bikini with silver ties and Shireen. Shireen was wearing the bikini Myrcella had convinced her to buy, it was yellow with shoulder straps that tied behind her neck and the bottoms resembled mini-shorts. She looked slightly uncomfortable, but appeared to be enjoying herself at least. Noticing this Myrcella excused herself and went over to join the girls. Pod smiled; everyone was having fun; he had a good feeling that the party was going to be perfect.

Meanwhile Arya smirked as she sat with her friends; as close to the drinks table as they could get. She looked around at the three boys who she spent most of her time hanging out with. Gendry being the oldest at twenty while Hot Pie and Lommy were both sixteen, a year older than her.

"It's pretty cool Pod invited you guys." Arya stated happily.

They all murmured their agreement.

Lommy then added. "Yeah, especially considering he barely knows us."

Arya quirked an eyebrow at her blonde friend and queried. "Wearing a Speedo Lommy, trying to get some girl?"

The boy went bright red at that and spluttered as Hot Pie and Gendry laughed.

"Arya!"

She raised her hands, laughing. "Just kidding. Seriously though, isn't it a little small for you?"

Lommy groaned. "It's tight, but it's the only swimsuit I have, I didn't have time to get a new one. Yeah, I know it looks kinda childish but…"

"Isn't that the same one you used to wear when we had those swim lessons back in middle school?" Arya asked cutting in.

Hot Pie smirked. "Now that you mention it…"

"Ugh, yes it okay it is, I told you."

Gendry shook his head. "C'mon guys, leave him alone, who wants a drink."

They all eagerly accepted and Gendry went to get them, Lommy relieved that the subject had been changed.

Meanwhile, with Rickon heading off to join many of the other guys, including Podrick, in a swimming race, Bran sat with the Reeds. He was rather self-conscious; sitting so close to the girl he had been crushing on for at least a year now, clad only in a Speedo. As if sensing this, and somehow trying to exacerbate the situation, Meera turned to him grinning.

"You look very nice, Bran." She said, eyeing him up and down.

Jojen smirked while Bran went bright red. "You really think so, I don't look…weird, childish…?"

She shook her head. "Nope, just the opposite, very manly."

"Thanks." He stammered out, blushing harder.

Meera laughed lightly. "Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you, but it's just adorable."

"Meera, quite it." Jojen chided gently. "His face will end up as red as Lancel's towel."

While they had been talking, Lancel had emerged from inside the house, clad in simple red and gold swimming trunks, holding a bright red towel under his arm. He wasted no time joining in the swimming race. Bran, still blushing settled back to watch. He was relieved at least that Meera hadn't embarrassed him too much and didn't find him childish for his swimwear. He wondered, even hoped if he might somehow have a chance, but decided to wait until he was older, praying Meera wouldn't find someone before then.

Meanwhile, with the girls Jeyne smiled as she observed Shireen's bikini; the pale young girl was still rather self-conscious.

Jeyne then spoke up. "You look very nice, Shireen."

Shireen bit her lip. "You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Jeyne's right; you look great." Sansa added with a friendly grin.

Myrcella smirked hearing this, putting an arm around Shireen's shoulders and leaning in close.

"See, what did I tell you?" She whispered to Shireen.

Shireen just smiled; greatly relieved and looked more relaxed now. It was at this point that Jeyne turned to look at the pool and spotting Arya's friend Lommy getting out, shaking the water from his hair. She froze, biting her lip as she observed him standing, completely relaxed, in his snug swimsuit.

'_Is that Lommy? In a speedo? I never thought much of him but he does look nice...'_ She thought to herself, her thoughts drifting as she noticed something visibly outlined at the front of said Speedo. _'It might be too small for him, you can see his... Why am I looking at that anyway?'_

She blushed furiously, tearing her gaze away, stopping herself just in time as she realized what she had been looking at. However Sansa had noticed her looking and smiled impishly at her friend.

"Like what you see?" She asked a startled Jeyne. "Never thought Lommy would be your type, you're so into Theon I'd never have guessed.

"Sansa!" Jeyne cried out, scandalized.

Sansa shook her head as the others laughed. "Just kidding."

Jeyne groaned; she knew she was never going to hear the end of this.

Finally, sometime later, the pool party was winding down. More people were simply sitting relaxing now. As Pod sat, looking around with a smile; Sansa came up, sitting next to him. He smiled at her.

"What a day, huh?" He remarked, trying to ignore the strange sensation he felt, being so close to her.

Sansa nodded. "Yeah, it was fun, really fun. Everyone had such a nice time. Even Shireen, her parents don't usually let her do much."

Pod nodded sadly, he had heard about Stannis and Selyse.

Sansa turned to him. "This was your idea, it worked brilliantly, and you've made even more friends, you can be proud."

"Yeah, thanks for your help by the way." He replied with a smile.

Sansa laughed happily; Pod felt mesmerize by that laugh.

"Don't mention it." She said cheerfully. "It was my pleasure, I love planning events like these."

Pod nodded; however his thoughts were on those strange sensations he had been feeling.

'_Sansa is very nice, I feel so good when I am with her, near her.' _ He pondered. _'I guess friends are at ease and happy around other friends but…to this extent, could I possibly…Whoa, better slow down, let's not get too far ahead here.'_

Still the thought continued to plague his sleep as he wondered at the possibilities.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Also, before anyone remarks about Jeyne noticing Lommy like that; it isn't a hint at a pairing, it's just a once off thing, pairing Jeyne's natural curiosity about males and Lommy's tight swimsuit. Played for laughs basically :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked all the groups.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, his loss.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sansa smiled lightly as she walked through the school corridor during morning break. It was winter now and their uniforms had been changed to reflect that. While staying mostly the same both the boys and girls now had school issues black jackets and gloves and the girls all wore black wool tights for warmth. It had been a couple of months since the pool party; in that time she had noticed Pod grow more confident. She had to admit she was impressed with his progress; he now actively started conversations, rather than waiting to be invited to join in. There was also something else; some strange feeling that stirred within her around Pod these days.

'_It's strange; I'm proud of him for all his progress, he's also a great friend but…I don't understand these unusual feelings.' _She pondered; deep in thought. _'Surely it cannot be; I mean, it's not like I…'_

Her thoughts were cut off and she was forced to stop when someone stepped out in front of her. She glared and tensed as she noticed it was Joffrey. He was glaring at her, yet still managed to look haughty and superior. She could tell from his expression that he still couldn't accept their break up; messy as it had been. He felt she was being ungrateful, that by breaking up with him, she was throwing away a good thing. The truth was very different, Sansa had simply had enough of him and the way he treated her.

Joffrey glared at Sansa.

'_Does this slut think I'm blind; does she honestly believe I can't see her trying to ruin herself with that false Lannister.' _He thought furiously. _'I'll have to put her in her place and tell her where her loyalties should lie. I'll turn her little schemes into my own game.'_

With that he stepped up to her and snarled.

"Don't think I've not seen your little game, whore." She stared in disbelief as he addressed her that way. "Playing around with that loser Podrick; you're just wanting to make me miss you enough to take you back and fuck you."

Sansa shook her head. "Get over yourself; I never want you back; I'd rather die than let you touch me like that. We're through, just get over it."

"Bitch!" He snapped suddenly lashing out and slapping her across the face.

She stumbled; startled at his sudden action.

He shook his head. "When are you gonna learn; you belong to me."

With that he turned and stalked away; Sansa was still startled, absently noting that Joffrey seemed to have been careless. When they had dated, he had never struck her where it would be easily seen. Sure enough, later, as she stood talking to Pod, waiting for their next class to start, he commented.

"Are you okay, what's that mark on your face?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Pod narrowed his eyes; he said nothing else, but he could make a pretty good guess as to the origin of the mark.

'_Yet is does worry me, Joffrey may be my cousin, but there's no way I'm letting him get away with this.'_

He knew he'd have to do something, the only question he had was what.

Sure enough, at lunch time; Sansa found herself confronted by Joffrey again.

"What have I been telling you, yet you didn't listen." He snarled at her.

Sansa shook her head. "I don't have to listen to you; get it through your skull; we're through, I don't want you; nor will I."

Joffrey growled. "That's too far bitch; nobody, _nobody_ refuses me. If I say you are mine, you are mine!"

As she said that he grabbed her; his grip like iron. She pulled against him but he pushed her, roughly, against the wall.

Sansa grit her teeth as she still struggled. "Get off me!

"Let her go Joffrey!"

Startled they both turned to source of the voice that suddenly spoke up. Pod stood there, glaring angrily at Joffrey.

"You have no right to tell me what to do." Joffrey growled at Pod. "A false Lannister, adopted by a dwarf and his whore; go crawl back under the rock you came from."

Pod ignored the comments, despite the fact his blood was now boiling. "You're hurting her, let her go."

Joffrey scoffed. "She needed to be taught a lesson, she's mine and…"

"No she isn't; Sansa doesn't belong to anyone, she's her own person." Pod cut in.

Joffrey glowered and, seeing he wasn't going to let her go; Pod knew he had no choice. Joffrey; regarding Pod as less than dirt, ignored him and began threatening Sansa again when Pod suddenly, physically intervened. His actions were not aggressive; merely trying to prise Joffrey's hands from Sansa's arms. Yet Joffrey immediately struggled; furious at this. The upshot of the struggle was Joffrey did indeed let Sansa go; instead staggering back, clutching a bloody nose.

"Broke my nose, you bastard!" He yelled.

Pod glared. "Well, sorry, that wasn't my intention, but for the way you were acting…"

Joffrey snarled again. "Lying prick, I…"

They were cut off by a shout and a member of the faculty approaching. All went quiet then. After a brief trip to the infirmary for Joffrey to get his nose seen to; they were all soon escorted to Principal Oberyn's office.

Determined to get payback, the moment they were ushered into the room, Joffrey spoke out.

"He assaulted me!" He cried, gesturing at Pod.

Principal Oberyn however remained calm. "Patience, I'll be hearing all three of you out…Ladies first."

With that Pod and Joffrey were taken back outside. Sansa was trembling; all that happened had shaken her.

Oberyn noted her nervousness. "You may speak freely Sansa; no harm will come to you."

"Unless Joffrey finds out." She said forlornly.

"Just tell me." Oberyn said gently.

Taking a deep breath Sansa began. "We used to date but he was abusive so I left him. He feels he can't be refused and keeps harassing me. Today, he was rather aggressive towards me; slapped, me, grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall. But Podrick saw us and tried to protect me. Breaking Joffrey's nose; it was an accident."

Oberyn nodded slowly. "Any witnesses?"

"I think, the cleaning lady would've been there at the time, I'm sure she would've seen or heard most of it."

"Very well." Oberyn replied. "Thank you, please wait outside, I'll have Joffrey in next.

Sansa left, still shaking; a few moments later Joffrey entered; once again repeating his earlier statement.

Oberyn shook his head. "Yes; you already said, let's hear the full story."

Oberyn noted that Joffrey's story was very different, with him claiming his and Sansa's break up was a mistake and that Pod was a jealous person. One who felt Sansa belonged to him and attacked Joffrey in rage; when Joffrey wanted to fix things with Sansa.

"Very well; go and wait outside, I'll hear Podrick's story now." Oberyn said finally.

As he left Joffrey glared. _'Doesn't matter what that cunt says, things will go my way; as they're supposed to. Sansa will be mine and that loser will get in trouble for assaulting me.'_

Finally Podrick entered the office.

Pod sat down and let out a slow breath.

"Before we start, sir." He said quickly. "Now that I've cooled down, I want you to know that I'm truly sorry, about breaking Joffrey's nose. It was an accident, but still…"

Oberyn shook his head. "That's a good start, young man, tell me more."

"Yes sir; Joffrey is, abusive to Sansa; he hit her today, I saw the mark on her face. I then caught him, holding her against the wall, hurting her. I tried to intervene, to separate them. He…He struggled and, I just reacted; which led to me breaking his nose. I was scared he would hurt Sansa, but I never meant to…"

Oberyn raised a hand to stop Pod and for the boy to calm down.

"Perfectly understandable." He stated. "That will be all; there are still some more things I'll need to verify before making a decision. Please wait outside with the others."

"Yes sir." Pod replied, standing up and leaving the office.

As he did Principal Oberyn thought for a moment. _'I'll have to ask the cleaning lady about what she saw and heard. Although I should probably take into account that Podrick Payne-Lannister has always been a rather quiet boy. Joffrey always seems to act up while Sansa isn't the kind of girl to make scenes. Her and Pod's accounts are closely similar; Joffrey's the only one claiming he was attacked for no reason.'_

So Oberyn got to work, he sent for the cleaning lady and, also, decided that now was as good a time as any to put the school's new CCTV surveillance to good use; he would see if the camera's caught the act and would verify at least one of the two stories he was hearing.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, well, read on and see.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, pretty bad; still; wait and see what happens next.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Things were rather tense when Eddard Stark, his wife Catelyn; Tyrion Lannister and Cersei Baratheon arrived at the school. They had all received calls from the school in regards to an incident involving their children. After hearing the details; they had all travelled to the school; Cersei was furious upon hearing that her eldest son had been injured. The other three however hadn't paid too much attention to that; being more concerned for the well-being of their own children. They entered the school and soon entered the office; Oberyn sat there calmly; so calm it irritated Cersei.

'_How can he just sit there as if nothing is wrong after my son was attacked? _She thought aggressively.

"How's Joffrey?" She asked at once; before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

Oberyn sighed and nodded. "He is fine, there is no lasting harm done, now…"

Cersei glared and spat the words out. "Fine, he was assaulted and you say that; dismissing his well-being."

She rounded on Tyrion glaring.

"You should watch that son of yours brother; he's clearly a thug."

Oberyn spoke sharply. "That will do Mrs. Baratheon; all of you, sit down."

They did so and Oberyn continued.

"In fact, you should be the one watching out for your son; Mrs. Baratheon, he is the thug here."

Cersei snarled. "Excuse me, how dare you…!?"

Catelyn spoke up quickly, drowning Cersei's complaints. "What has happened to Sansa, is she alright, where are they?"

Oberyn nodded slowly and gestured as the door opened and the three teens walked in.

Sansa was still trembling slightly; her eyes widened as she noticed her parents. Podrick, for some reason, refused to meet Tyrion's gaze; keeping his eyes firmly on the floor. The moment he saw his mother Joffrey hurried over to her. He gestured to his nose, some blood still visible.

"Mum, they…"

Cersei nodded. "I can see it." She turned back to Oberyn. "You dare say this is nothing, my boy was attacked and…"

Tyrion shook his head. "Please, let us hear the whole story."

"We've heard the whole story." Cersei snapped.

Oberyn shook his head however. "I am sorry Mrs. Baratheon; but whatever you seem to believe here, whatever your son has told you, is a lie."

Cersei's eyes widened, as did Joffrey's; Sansa let out a shaky breath as she sat between her parents.

Oberyn continued. "I've heard from all three of them and from a neutral, unbiased witness. Your son harassed Sansa Stark and was beginning to act violently towards her. Podrick saw that and tried to stop him, protecting the _true_ victim here, Sansa."

Cersei leapt to her feet.

"You dare try to blame my son; he was attacked by that thug there. That girl set it all up, enticing my poor Joffrey so that boy would attack him." She cried in fury.

Ned glared at her, his words filled with cold anger. "You don't know Sansa; she would never do that…"

Catelyn glared daggers at Cersei. Luckily Tyrion kept his cool and stopped things getting out of hand by casually looking at Oberyn and speaking up, bringing the others back to reality.

"I believe there is more, Principal Martell?"

Oberyn nodded in confirmation and Cersei sat down; all of them now paying attention once more.

Oberyn sighed and then continued.

"Furthermore, Podrick is actually sorry about Joffrey's nose; it was an accident, a reflex. He was trying so hard to protect Sansa." Oberyn paused to let that sink in. "Also; Podrick and Sansa have never caused us any trouble at this school, while Joffrey…has. I had to buy a whole new filing cabinet, just for all the papers relating to _his_ behaviour. Given all of this, I have no other choice right now, than to suspend him."

Cersei started as Joffrey's eyes widened in horror. "Suspend him?"

"Indefinitely." Oberyn added; indicating there was a chance it could become expulsion.

Cersei snarled; she couldn't believe the audacity of this man. He was blaming her son for him being attacked, claiming he frequently caused trouble. She had no choice but to retaliate; she'd see the whole school pay and knew just how to do that.

She drew herself up. "I cannot accept this; you dare to implicate my innocent son; then I will have to call my father and see to it he stops funding this school."

She fought back a smirk as Oberyn paused at that. Without funding the school would flounder and fall into financial ruin.

However just then Catelyn spoke. "I wouldn't worry about that; I'd happily carry on where the Lannisters left off. I'm sure my family wouldn't mind helping out."

Ned nodded and added. "Neither would I object; we'll glad take over funding if that is the case."

Cersei couldn't believe it; in one simple move, her trump card had been swatted aside as if it was nothing. Tyrion then spoke, clearly trying to make some sort of peace.

"Regarding any treatments for your son's nose. Since Pod feels really guilty about it; we'll pay for them."

Cersei just glared at him; however Oberyn wasn't finished.

He cleared his throat; getting their attention. He gestured over to a video screen.

"As I recently announced, CCTV cameras have been installed around the school. It just so happens, we have footage of this little incident." He remarked. "I ask that you watch it, before making any judgements, Mrs. Baratheon.

Cersei narrowed her eyes suspiciously. However Sansa immediately looked up, eyes bright; even Pod allowed a glimmer of hope to show and he partially lifted his head up. For Joffrey however, all the colour drained from his face as the video played, showing exactly what happened. It was incredible how quickly Cersei's countenance could turn; especially when confronted with undisputable proof of her son's actions. She turned to Joffrey glaring.

"Joffrey, you…you lied to me." She gasped; before shaking her head. "So; you…"

"Mum…" He began but she stopped him.

She looked over at Tyrion. "Forget your offer brother; my son will need to pay his own medical bills. He and I are going to have a long talk; please excuse us and…my apologies."

With that she took a terrified Joffrey by the arm and led him from the room. Oberyn turned to the others and smiled.

"Well; that takes care of that little problem. Incidentally; I think it would be best to allow Sansa and Podrick to take the rest of the day off."

Their parents agreed and together they left the office.

As they left Ned and Cat briefly talked with Tyrion and then thanked Pod. The boy bit his lip, blushing slightly.

"Pod; what's wrong?" Tyrion asked; his son still wouldn't meet his eye.

Pod sighed and then spoke. "I'm sorry dad; I…the way I acted, I let you down…"

Tyrion smiled and shook his head. "No you didn't; just the opposite, I'm proud of you."

"We all are." Ned added; surprising Pod even more.

Cat smiled and explained. "You protected our daughter; came to her rescue when she needed you. You did nothing wrong; there is nothing to be ashamed of."

Pod finally smiled; feeling relieved and nodded. "Thank you."

They soon parted; heading for their cars. Sansa looked over at Pod and bit her lip as her thoughts began to race.

'_The way Pod rescued me... As if I was a princess in danger...'_ She pondered in amazement. _'I know he's my friend, that he cares but I never imagined that he'd care that much! He's special for me too. I feel with him a way I never feel around my other friends...'_

She wondered just what these strange sensations meant and wondered if Pod had similar thoughts and feelings. Meanwhile, in Tyrion's car; Pod was quiet as he pondered his strange emotions around Sansa; the way he felt when he stood up to protect her.

_'I care, I do care so much!'_ He realized; troubled by his thoughts. _'Why does it bother me so much? Why do I want to protect her that much?'_

He bit his lip, wondering, could these feelings really be what he thought they were?

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah it was :)  
tommyginger: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah well, true :)  
Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; they certainly were.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Pod sighed as he sat up in his room. Following the incident at school he had been tense, on edge, not able to think clearly about the things that had been bothering him. Yet now; he was calmer; much calmer. The things bothering him were the feelings he had around Sansa, especially during and after the incident.

'_I don't understand this at all.' _He fretted. _'It's like I…I love her. Or, do I, what does love even feel like; I don't understand. I feel so…'_

He was worried about so many things; what if this was truly love. Should he tell Sansa, or should he do something else. He valued Sansa's friendship highly; so he was afraid. If he revealed his feelings and she didn't return them, it might ruin their friendship. But that was only if what he was feeling was truly love. He had nothing to compare to; no idea what love was supposed to feel like. He stood up; he knew he wasn't going to get answers simply sitting around; overthinking things.

'_I have to talk to dad; he'll be able to help I'm sure.' _He decided at last. _'I need to ask how he felt when he first fell in love with Mum, see if it's similar; at the very least; he might be able to verify if what I feel is love or not.'_

So, with his decision made, he left his room and headed downstairs.

He found Tyrion in the living room; reading; he entered and sat down, gently clearing his throat to announce his presence. Tyrion looked up, surprised, as Pod began to speak.

"Dad I um…"

Tyrion noted Podrick's pensive expression. "Yes, what's troubling you?"

Pod sighed and shook his head. "I, I really need to talk to you; to ask you something."

"Well, go ahead; I'll do whatever I can to help." He replied; smiling gently.

Pod fidgeted; trying to find the right wording, but in the end, he simply blurted it out.

"What is love?" He cringed and tried again. "How do you…know you love someone?"

Tyrion smiled widely as he realized. "Ah, so you're finally at that level? Good for you. So Love…"

He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Well; it feels so easy and so complicated at the same time…I'll try and go for the easiest description…You truly like that person, you care more about them, more than you care about yourself. You'd…cut of your arm for them. Time flies when you're with them and holds still when they're not there. They'd haunt your mind, even your dreams; when they are far away, it's like a constant ache inside. But when they're close, you feel the happiest you've ever felt."

Pod couldn't believe it; just about everything his father had explained, it all fitted with what he felt for Sansa.

Tyrion saw his expression. "Did that help?"

"Yes dad, it did." Pod replied. "Now I know, I'm in love?"

"With the eldest Stark girl." Tyrion remarked.

Pod started. "What, how do you know?!"

Tyrion smiled and explained. "It was written all over your face, when Oberyn called. I should probably point out, she had the same look Pod. You really should tell her."

"Thanks dad, I will." Pod replied; feeling much more certain now; reassured by the little fact his father had pointed out.

Tyrion grinned. "Of course, you are both still young so, be careful…by that I mean, remember, when it comes to it; condoms."

"Dad!" Podrick groaned; blushing furiously.

Tyrion just laughed as Pod hurried upstairs to grab his phone and call Sansa.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Starks house; Sansa was lost in thought. The rest of the family were beginning to notice her preoccupation.

"Something is bothering her." Ned stated. "Maybe we should talk to her."

Cat nodded slowly. "She's not normally this quiet; but, while preoccupied, she doesn't seem to be worried."

The rest of the family agreed about that. In fact, while lost in thought, they had notice her smile a few times.

Bran then spoke up. "I don't know; I mean, maybe we shouldn't…interfere."

That caused the others to begin deliberating on whether or not they should say anything. However; having already worked out what was going on, Arya had detached herself from the conversation and headed up to Sansa's room. She entered; not bothering to knock as usual and saw Sansa, sitting by the window. That smile was on her face again; Arya couldn't help but grin.

"You should tell him you know." She stated; blunt as ever.

Sansa started and turned to Arya. "Don't you ever knock?"

Arya shook her head. "Nope. So, are you gonna tell him?"

Sansa's eyes went wide. "T-tell who?"

"Nice try Sansa, Podrick; I saw it plain as day." Arya replied. "Seriously, you should and you should really say something to Mum and Dad, they're getting kinda worried."

Sansa nodded slowly. "Ah, right, okay, thanks Arya."

It was just then her phone rang; she picked it up and saw it was Podrick. She glanced up at Arya who grinned and nodded, before leaving to give her some privacy.

Later; Sansa; wrapped up against the cold weather, walked through the park; towards the picnic benches where she and Pod had arranged to meet up. She spotted him right away; sitting on one of the benches. She hurried over and joined him, sitting down.

* * *

"Hi, hope I didn't keep you waiting long." She said immediately.

He smiled. "Hi, it's alright, I only just got here."

She nodded. "So, um, you wanted to talk."

Pod nodded. "Yeah, um, I have, I have something I need to tell you. This isn't easy, I needed dad's help to realize this."

"I have something to say too." She admitted.

He turned to her, they both waited awkwardly for the other to speak and then ended up talking at the same time, saying the exact same words.

"I love you."

They both sat, frozen, staring in disbelief at each other.

"You…You do?" Pod stammered; a feeling of joy swelling inside him.

Sansa smiled; blushing prettily. "Yes; I do. So, you…?"

Pod nodded. "I do as well."

They both smiled widely and, without any hesitation, closed the gap between them and kissed, officially starting their relationship.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Glad to hear it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like him.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Pod straightened his clothes and looked carefully in the mirror. He was getting ready for his first date with Sansa. They had been together for a couple of months now, over Christmas and New Year; however, due to the cold weather, they had delaying having an official date. As it was getting milder, they decided to set one up. Now it was time. Nervously Pod tried to flatten his neatly brushed, and already flat, hair and prayed he wouldn't start stammering again. He had been doing really well lately; able to hold his own in conversations without the nervous stammering ruining things. He just hoped it wouldn't reappear during his date with Sansa; that was the last thing he wanted. Satisfied he couldn't do anything else; that his appearance was as good as it was going to be, he left the room and headed downstairs. He stopped briefly as he looked into the living room. Tyrion and Shae were both seated there, watching TV; Shae's hands were resting on the swell of her stomach.

'_Not much longer now.' _Pod noted. _'Another month or so and I'll be a big brother.'_

The thought made him smile; helped put him at ease. He entered the living room.

"Mum, dad, I'll be heading out now." He said.

They both turned, smiling at him.

Tyrion nodded. "My boy is going on his first date, how time flies."

Pod smiled widely and, after some 'last minute advice' from them, he left and got in his car, heading for Winterfell.

Sansa smiled as she did one last check in the mirror. She could hardly wait for Podrick to arrive. True she was nervous, but she was excited too and that was the predominant emotion. She applied a light coat of clear lip gloss and made sure her dress was perfect. Nodding to herself she headed downstairs to wait. She saw her parents sitting in the living room.

"Hi mum, dad." She greeted as she sat down, joining them.

They both smiled warmly at her.

Her mother then spoke. "Hello Sansa; looks like you're all ready, you have fun tonight."

Sansa nodded. "I will…Where is everyone else?"

She had noted the house seemed rather quiet, normally her younger siblings tended to make some noise.

"Bran went around to the Reeds, Arya is away out with her friends." Her father explained. "As for Rickon; he's up in his room, keeping the volume down this time."

Sansa smiled at that, finally understanding what the noise she heard earlier was. She knew Rickon tended to get carried away, watching movies or playing video games, and sometimes tried to turn the volume up loud. He frequently had to be reminded to lower it again. After making small-talk with her parents for a while, they heard the knock at the door. Sansa went to answer it, smiling as she passed the window and spotted Pod's car in the driveway.

She opened the door, smiling even wider as she saw Pod's eyes widen.

"Wow." He breathed; before collecting himself and smiling. "You look stunning."

She laughed and kissed him, a kiss he eagerly returned. She pulled back and replied. "Thanks; you look great too."

So, after saying goodbye to her parents, they left the house and got in Pod's car, they then drove away. As they drove Sansa smiled over at Pod and asked.

"So, what did you have planned for us?"

Pod replied; relieved that he sounded calm. "Well; there's a new film out in the cinema, I thought we could go see it. After that; maybe go for a nice meal at a restaurant somewhere."

Sansa grinned. "Sounds great."

It did not take them long to arrive at the cinema. They entered and got their tickets before heading to their seats. They talked quietly for a while, holding hands, their fingers entwined. They didn't let go of each other's hands as the film started. The film was very good, Sansa enjoyed herself immensely; there were some scary moments though. During them, Sansa found herself leaning into Pod, trying to hide her face in his shoulder. Pod responded by putting his arm around her and she blushed.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled and nodded and, as the film continued, leaned in to kiss her.

Later they left the cinema, Pod has his arm around Sansa's shoulders, while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, that was fun." She remarked happily.

Pod grinned; his nervousness slowly fading. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Well, I hope you're hungry, we're about to go eat."

Sansa nodded. "Let's go."

With that they got into his car and headed for the restaurant. When they arrived Sansa gasped; she'd heard of the new restaurant that had opened recently; but never got around to going there. Now Pod had taken her; he noted her expression and grinned.

"I thought you might like this." He said as he stopped the car.

Together they entered the restaurant and took their seats. They gave their orders and waited.

Sansa then spoke. "Pod I…I wanted to thank you, for everything, this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it Sansa; I just…I wish we could've found out about our feelings for each other in a less…dramatic way." Pod replied with a smile.

She nodded.

"No argument here; speaking of which, it seems Joffrey is still not back at school?"

Pod shook his head. "No and he won't be. Cersei was so appalled by his behaviour that she pulled him out, she's sending him to a…special school now."

Sansa shook her head, trying to keep a straight face. "Ouch; that's gonna hurt his pride."

"Tell me about it; well, at least he can't hurt you anymore."

Sansa nodded; agreeing whole-heartedly with that. She was finally free of Joffrey; a fact that made her feel even happier than ever.

Sansa was still smiling, still overjoyed, when Pod finally pulled into the driveway at her home.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Pod; hopefully we can do this again sometime." She said. "When it's warmer."

Pod agreed. "Yeah; me too. Well; we'll have to see…It can't be next month though. Mom's; she's getting close to the due date."

Sansa leaned in closer. "Tell her I'll be happy to help out if she wants it."

"I will." Pod replied as they kissed.

When they finally parted and said good night, Pod watched as Sansa headed up to the door. She turned and waved to him, he waved back, smiling as she entered the house. Pod pulled out of the driveway and began driving for home, overjoyed that the date had gone well.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it did :)  
Marina Ka-Fai; Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
tommyginger: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I suppose it was a reasonable suspicious. True, true, very true, consider it an accidental oversight on my part.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Tyrion sat tentatively on the edge of his seat; fidgeting constantly. His nerves were shot, he was waiting anxiously; looking up at every doctor that passed. He was in the hospital waiting room; sitting waiting on his wife. A few hours ago, Shae had gone into labour and they were now at the hospital; awaiting the birth of their child. While Shae had been taken to the maternity ward; Tyrion had been instructed to wait; it was clear that, seeing his extremely nervous state, they didn't want to make it worse. Luckily however he wasn't alone; Pod sat in the waiting room with him. Pod noted Tyrion's expression and did his best to calm him down.

"Dad, don't stress." He said carefully. Tyrion looked at him with wild eyes. "It's going to be okay."

Tyrion shook his head. "But, what if it's not, what if something goes wrong. What if something happens to Shae, or the baby?"

Pod smiled reassuringly. "The doctors have told us, assured us, that Mum and the baby are healthy and fine, the birth will be okay; everything will work the way it's supposed to, I'm sure of it."

Tyrion sighed and bowed his head; while still nervous, the talk with Pod had calmed him a little. He felt more in control now. The main worry still nagging him was how long would it take for the birth.

Just then Pod's phone vibrated; he checked it, smiling when he saw it was Sansa. He looked up at Tyrion who nodded; indicating he was okay and it was fine. He quickly stood up and left the hospital; answering his phone as he stepped outside.

"Hi Sansa." He greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Pod." She replied. "How are you?"

He tried hard to contain himself as he replied. "I'm pretty good; I mean I…We're at the hospital just now; mum went into labour a few hours ago."

He heard Sansa gasp and then her enthusiastic reply. "Wow; that's; that's great, I hope everything's going okay?"

"Yeah, the doctors say it's fine…They just, don't know how long yet."

"Good; well, I'd love to come down but I um…" She replied, trailing off as she tried to explain.

Pod however simply smiled again. "It's alright, don't worry about it; dad was kinda freaking out earlier but I calmed him down. I can hardly wait myself."

Sansa laughed, recalling Pod's enthusiasm at becoming an older brother.

"Well; good luck. Call me later okay; I want to hear about what happened." She told him.

"I will." Pod responded immediately. "Well, I better get back, just in case."

So with that the two of them hung up and Pod headed back inside.

He sat down again; there were only a handful of people now in the waiting room he noted.

"Has there been any word?" He asked Tyrion.

Tyrion, who was noticeably sitting rigid on the chair, nodded. "They've…They've taken her through to the delivery room…Not much longer now."

Pod gasped and then smiled. "See, everything's going fine dad, this is it."

Tyrion merely nodded as they continued to wait. Trying to pass the time Tyrion fumbled for a subject before finally simply asking.

"What was Sansa saying, how is she doing?"

Pod smiled and began to answer. "She's okay and…Wait a minute; how do you know it was Sansa who called?"

Tyrion managed a smile. "Your face lit up; the way it always does when Sansa is involved.

Pod groaned slightly at how predictable he had been before continuing to answer.

"Well; she was wondering about us; she wishes us well; she can't to hear about what happens."

Tyrion nodded. "That's good; she's a great girl Pod; she's lucky to have you."

Pod bit his lip and disagreed. "No dad, it's the other way around; I'm the lucky one."

Tyrion laughed lightly.

"Don't sell yourself short, my boy." He stated gently.

They returned to waiting; both feeling a little more at ease now.

It was much longer after that, when a doctor approached them.

"You can come now; it is done." He told them, smiling.

Tyrion brightened up when he noticed the smile. "Then she…thank you."

Pod smiled widely and followed Tyrion as they headed through to the ward. Shae was sitting up in the bed; her face shone with sweat; she looked wan but was smiling brightly. She cradled a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. She turned slightly as Tyrion and Pod joined her.

"Meet your daughter, Tyrion." She said breathlessly.

They both stared in wonder at the little girl; she stared back at them innocently.

Tyrion bit his lip, wondering. "Is she…?"

"Yes love, she'll be taller than you." Shae replied, her tone lightly teasing.

Tyrion laughed at that as he replied. "Ah, good for her."

Pod was still staring in amazement at his baby sister. "She's beautiful…What's her name?"

Shae looked over at Tyrion as she spoke.

"I thought, we could name her, Tysha. If that's okay with you, Tyrion."

Tyrion's smile grew even wider, tears coming to his eyes. "Yes; that would be perfect."

The family all gathered happily; welcoming their new arrival into the world.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: A Name Doesn't Make a Person**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, final chapter, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Sansa smiled widely as she returned home. She was about to go and get ready for another date with Pod; this time however, they had something special planned. They had been dating for nearly nine months now. It was now the height of summer and Sansa couldn't be happier. They had chosen their date carefully; the last day of term; the end of their junior year. Arya and Bran entered the house just behind her. Arya a little preoccupied with talking on her phone to one of her friends. Sansa shook her head and hurried upstairs; it sounded like they were plotting one of their infamous pranks again. She didn't want to get involved with that. Once in her room she sat down on her bed; she and Pod had arranged when they were going to meet up. She just needed to wait and get ready when it was time. She had already told her family some of the plans she and Pod had made for the night; regarding their date. But not all, of course. Besides she knew that, surprisingly, none of the family would be home that night. They all had various other arrangements; which suited Sansa perfectly. Deciding to at least start getting ready she quickly removed her school's summer uniform and underwear, wrapped a towel around herself and headed for the shower.

Later on she was smiling, humming to herself as she sat, clad in her dressing gown, blow-drying her hair. There was a knock at the door, she switched the hair-dryer off.

"Come in." She called out.

The door opened and Arya; clad in her usual baggy T-shirt and faded, ripped jeans, entered. Sansa normally wondered why Arya insisted on such scruffy clothing; it certainly wouldn't do her any favours when it came to getting a boyfriend.

'_Honestly; she wears clothes like that; it interferes with her beauty. Oh she might not think so, but Arya is beautiful.'_ Sansa noted to herself. _'If only she could see that and, well, dress nicely at least once…That would be something to see.'_

Arya smirked as she sat on the bed. "So, you and Pod going to have fun tonight?"

"Yes, of course, we always do." Sansa replied at once; breaking out of her thoughts.

Arya shook her head however. "No I mean, going to have…_fun_."

Sansa started and went bright red. "What, but, how could you…?"

"It's so obvious Sansa; Bran's worked it out too…Somehow you fooled mum and dad though and of course Rickon's too young to work it out." Arya replied with a laugh. "As for Robb and Jon, I don't _think _they know but…Just make sure Pod watches out next time he sees them."

Sansa groaned but Arya stood up and gently touched her shoulder.

"Relax; we won't say anything and I'm sure you guys will have a great time." Arya replied.

Sansa shook her head. "How do even know this…stuff…"

She trailed off as she realized she knew the answer. Since her friends were practically all boys, Arya would've heard her fair share of sexual jokes and conversations, even if most of it was bragging.

Despite that however; Sansa found she wasn't worried about Arya being friends with such people. In fact, if any of them tried anything like that with Arya; it was _them _she would pity. Still smiling Arya left and Sansa quickly resumed getting ready. Trying hard all the while, not to think about how easy it was for her sister and younger brother to work out her plans. She just hoped that she really had somehow fooled her parents. If not, she hoped they simply didn't mind and that was why they didn't stop her. Finally, she began to get dressed; pulling on her underwear, a pair of white panties decorated with a pink ribbon at the front and a white bra with pink rose patterns on it. She smiled at the thought of how Pod would react upon seeing them, as she observed her reflection. Then, still smiling, pulled on the rest of her clothes. She checked her reflection once more, now fully dressed. Her clothing consisted of a pleated light pink skirt which came down to just past mid-thigh; a white fancy blouse and simple white heels. A slightly classy, yet mostly casual look; just as she was aiming for. She applied only a little make-up and then, finally ready, she headed downstairs. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs there was a knock at the door. She answered it and smiled, Pod had arrived. Like her he was dressed casually, yet somewhat smart. He was wearing a pair of fashionable black jeans; a blue and white striped collared shirt, white socks and white designer brand sneakers.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile.

She returned the smile and kissed him. "Hey yourself."

Her parents called out for them to have fun, Sansa wondered how much they really knew. But she took Pod's hand and together they headed out for their date.

* * *

Sansa was smiling widely as they pulled up outside Pod's house. While she was sure her family were all out, there was still a risk that they might show up. Pod had reassured her that wouldn't be the case here.

"So, where is everyone anyway?" She asked curiously.

Pod parked the car and smiled. "Mum and dad took Tysha to go and visit Uncle Robert; they'll be away until lunch time tomorrow."

Sansa nodded; noting Pod's expression and grinning. While her parents adored her and would gladly do anything for her; the one person little Tysha had wrapped around her fingers, was her big brother. Together they entered the house and began to head upstairs; staying close, kissing several times. Soon they were in Pod's bedroom and, without any hesitation, began undressing each other. Pod's eyes went wide as he saw Sansa's underwear. He was down to his too, a pair of light blue boxer-briefs. Sansa smiled at the noticeable bulge forming in them.

"Already, just wait till you see this." She remarked before unclipping her bra and removing it.

Pod swallowed as Sansa's breasts were bared to him. Without even waiting she stepped forwards. She guided his hands to touch them and he did. She moaned softly and pulled him into a kiss, lowering his boxers and wriggling out of her panties. It was Pod's turn to moan as they pressed up against each other and, still kissing, fell onto the bed, ready to begin the next step which would take them further. With Sansa's help he managed to get the condom on and then, with a careful thrust, he entered her and they were consumed by their emotions.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
